Jack's Journey
by MINECRAFISEPIC
Summary: What is Jack's choice to stay in Minecratia or go back to Earth where there is no family or friends. Will Nicole stay with him find out!
1. The Start

**A.N. This is my very first story and time here as a member here at **_**fanfiction. **_**Please tell me how I did and I WILL do my best. ~M.I.E.**

_Hi, my name is __**Jack**__ and this is my story._

It started back when I was twelve, my dad use to tell me that the family was cursed.

*chuckles*

I never thought it was real; then two months after my twelfth birthday _**IT**_ happened.

*Depressing sigh*

Apparently the curse was real, my… family ripped each other to shreds…..

But, I wasn't affected… I managed to hide from my family and survive.

Now I'm in this orphanage. The only person that likes me is Nicole.

*Happy sigh*

_Jack thought to himself if he was being interviewed._

"JACK!" **Ms. Downing** the orphanage groundskeeper said."JACK! GET UP!"

I woke up and shoot up out of the bed.

Ms. D yelled at me to get dressed and go to class.

After class, for punishment, she made me clean **ALL **of the floors in the right wing.

The orphanage was a worn down place that was filled to the brim with kids and everything about this place is very bad, the living conditions are bad, but the people are horrible!

**And… I… Had… ENOUGH! **

I whispered to Nicole when I had the chance," Meet me behind the orphanage at twelve a.m. where leaving."

*She nodded*

I waited until midnight and got out of the building; I got my suitcase and got out with ease.

And there was Nicole waiting for me with a suitcase.

**A.N. I will try to put in new chapters as I can. Again please tell me what you all think and thank you. ~M.I.E. **


	2. The Two Run A Ways

**A.N. Thank you Furry and Kitty for being the first to review my story and thank you for the advice, I'll try my best. In this chapter, you learn why the subject is minecraft.**

We started to walk into the woods… When we heard a growling sound behind us… Nicole and I turned our heads to see **Mr. Fluffy **behind us.

* * *

Mr. Fluffy was Ms. D's dog and he was not fluffy at all, he was a Doberman that was twice as fast, strong, but most importantly was his size. On top of that, he looked like he was taking steroids (and he probably was).

* * *

We ran as fast as possible, well I did, I always teased her about not being a human and sometimes I didn't think she was human. If Ms. D let us try for the **Guinness World Records, **Nicole would have broke the record by a landslide. I bet she could run a mile in under two minutes, _sometimes it's like she is flying._

* * *

Nicole just showed up at the orphanage, there was no sign of family or parents. She has always been different, and she has always been good with building and art, especialy with blocks.

* * *

Nicole was ten feet ahead of me and Mr. Fluffy was three feet away from me. All of a sudden I didn't see Nicole.

Then I tripped on a root and fell. But not just a regular fall, I just kept falling and falling.

I looked up to see Nicole falling above me but… slower. Then all of a sudden, I heard a machine.

***Dispenser* **

All of a sudden, I saw _a bottle shoot up and it hit me in the face _(it looked like it had liquid sand in it)_._ When it hit me, the glass cut up my face and that sand stuff soaked into my skin. Then Nicole blacked out then I did.

**A.N. Please tell me what you think and some advice. ~M.I.E**


	3. Welcome to Minecraftia

**A.N. This is where it gets good! And tell me what ya'll think.**

My eyes shoot open and I started to cough up water. It looked like I was at a beach, but something was different… All I remember after blacking out is hitting some type of liquid, like it was three-fourths water and one-fourth jello.

Then I saw Nicole laying on the sand ten yards away, I freaked out and ran has fast as I could to her.

When I got to her I started to mumble,"Nononononono!" Then my mumbling turned into yelling,"**NONONONO!**" Then she started to cough.

***Several Coughs***

I asked her," Are you ok?" She looked at me with her green eyes and that meant two things, first, she wasn't ok or second, 'OF COURSR I'M OK!' and I think it was the second.

I helped her up and we started walking and I thought 'Is this place made of cubes? Wow that was a dumb question. Of course it is! '

All of a sudden I looked at the horizon and saw the glow of lights _**in the night. **_All of a sudden Nicole stop and said," You hear that?" I looked at her confused and said no. Than out of nowhere a arrow comes out of the forest and gave me a new hair cut, if the arrow was any closer it would have cut me or worse.

I went for my family knife, it was given to me by my dad and the blade was five inches long and pretty durable and it was made of pure titanium, but Nicole saw me and grabbed my arm and started running.

We just saw a tip of a tower when going over the hill and we both didn't dare to look back, but when we got to the hill and started to go down, there were ten of these green things with sad faces and no arms and four legs. One was just under me and blow; the blast shot me closer to the town. But Nicole got pushed back.

I ran back and get the things' attention and get them away from Nicole… then something grabbed me and _through_ me back…

**A.N. Pretty exciting right! I was wondering if I should make some mobs look like humans and if there should be actual cube and regular humans. Please review or P.M. me. ~M.I.E**


	4. Forestmoon

**A.N. Sorry I haven't been putting new chapters for the last two days but here is the fourth one.**

When I was flying back, I saw what through me, it was a 15 0" and it was made completely out of metal, it had vines on it, and it was heading for the monsters.

I vision was turning black when I saw the thing cutting down on the numbers of the monsters. I noticed that it was throwing the green things into the other monsters. Then I blacked out.

When I woke up I was in a house and heard a fire. My vision wasn't completely clear, all I saw was blurs. When my vision fully cleared I noticed that Nicole wasn't there and there was dry blood on most of my head.

Then my head started to hurt like someone was slamming an axe in my head. It didn't get any better when I stood up. I walked to the window to see if any one lived in this town or village or whatever it was!

To my surprise this place was very busy; there was a park area that had about twenty or so people in it.

The two weird things that I saw were everyone was made out of cubes. And, while I was looking out the window in amazement a little girl shoot up outside the window while saying so fast I could not understand a word of," Hi! What's your name? My name is _Zoey_. Bye!" This sacred me so badly that I jumped, hit a really low part of the roof with my head, and then fell to floor hitting my head again.

When I got up the girl had left and my head was now bleeding again. "DAGNABBIT!" I yelled.

And by this time Nicole was opening the door and saw me laying on the floor bleeding again. She muttered,"Not again! I see you meet Zoey." She helped me sit on the bed and started to doctor my reopened gash. She told me in a motherly way," You need to be more careful; I'm surprised you're not in a coma right now." I exclaimed," It ain't my fault!" I said this in my Texas accent (I only talk like this if I am really mad or if any emotions get really strong, also when I'm in Texas).

I got up and went to my suitcase; all I had in it was my cowboy hat, money, food, and clothes. I started for my hat but Nicole glared at which meant no.

I asked her," What were you doing, who is Zoey, why isn't she cube-like like the other people, what happened to the metal thing and what was it, AND WHY IS ZOEY SO HYPER!" She told me in a calm voice and with a calm face," I was getting eggs from outside of town, I think Zoey wound up here like us and I don't know anything else about her, I don't know, I haven't seen that thing and I don't know what it was, and I don't know."

***KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK***

We turned around to see a man at the door. I said," Come in!"

The man was 6 4" and he was wearing a green robe, unlike the other people. He said," Welcome to **Forestmoon**, my name is **Jerry Green** and I'm the mayor of this wonderful town! What are your names?"

We told him are names and he took us on a tour of the town.

**A.N. Sorry for not getting new chapters in, this is the biggest chapter so far and I hope it is not the last! Please give me a review and I see you later! ~M.I.E**


	5. The Golem

**A.N. I wonder what is going to happen to them.**

Mr. Green showed us the blacksmith, library, watch tower, town hall, the butchers shop, and the neighbor hood.

I told Mr. Green," You do know, we are not staying; Right?" He turned around and looked at me with a face of concern, fear, and confusion.

He stuttered," W-what do you mean? You s-saw for yourself, those monsters…"

I looked at Nicole who was a bit confused and told Green," Will talk about it."

After a while we were walking around the town just exploring. When we turned the corner I felt like I was frozen into stone. I saw that metal thing and it was glaring at me. Then I saw movement in front of it, it was Zoey. Zoey said with joy," **HI MISTER!**" she said this with a big grin,"I do you want to meet my friend" she said this while pointing at the thing," His name is, **Rocky.**" She climbed up on Rockies's shoulder.

Nicole and I looked in amazement. Nicole asked Zoey in a careful voice," What is it?" Zoey looked at her like she was crazy and said," He is an iron golem, don't ya know that?"

**A.N. This one might be a little boring and short, sorry.**


	6. The Guard

**A.N. And I'm back! I am going to make this longer and better than the last one and mods will be used in this chapter and the next. Also, this chapter is dedicated to my friend who was in a bad accident.**

Zoey and Rocky decided to take a walk, so Nicole and I followed. I got aside Rocky so I could ask Zoey," Are you from the Lone Stared state?" She replied," I don't know what is." I muttered," Of course you don't." and asked her," Then why do you have an accent?" She told me," I don't have a… a…" I helped her,"_ Accent_?" She continued," Yeah what you say, I just like saying things in _axcments_."

Latter that day Zoey went home which was a _tree house_ and we went back to the house and on the way we meat a tall man who was about 6'2" and he was very athletic looking and he was a bit musculature and he looked like one of the squid ward looking people. He stops us and said," Welcome to Forestmoon, my name is _Mac_." I told Mac," Nice to meet you Mac, my name is Jack and she is…" Nicole interrupted," Nicole, what do you do in the village?"

"I am one of the guards." He replied. He added "There is a barrack just north of town."

The rest of the day was slow and boring. The villagers came by and welcomed us and gave us goods.

When it hit night, there was a sense of danger in the night air. I looked out the window to see Rocky and Mac fighting a thing which looked like those green things that blow up. But this one's four legs were out like a spider's, it's back was hunched, it was eight feet tall, and it was spitting eggs out.

I opened the door to see the mutant creeper hit Rocky making him fly and hit Mac like a fifty mile per hour car. The mutant creeper left and Mac was taken to the hospital.


	7. The Decision Pt 1

**A.N. And the next chapter! The last chapter was not cut or lost, nothing like that. If anyone was wondering. This is a very short chapter by the way, sorry. By the way, the building has two different rooms.**

While theovergrown monstrosity ran away, me and Rocky took care of the eggs (Rocky really). Mac was getting close to the hospital, but was losing blood fast. After that, everyone was in the dark about him. I felt so hopeless about it. We went back to the house to go back to sleep.

When I woke up that morning, I had a _sense of death_ come over me. So I got my stuff on, and opening the door to find no activity. I started to go to the hospital, so I coul go see Mac.

When I got there, Mac was on a stretcher/bed thing with lots of get well stuff. Like Cake, pie, food, and other presents. He was just sitting there and looking at the ceiling.

**A.N. There is a poll on my page, look it up. The question is should Jack and **


End file.
